


A P-51 Mustang Walks Into A Bar...

by colegfree



Category: WWII - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angry Judy, Confused George, F/M, Protective Nick Wilde, Upset Foxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colegfree/pseuds/colegfree
Summary: When World War Two erupts, George Reynard is in Peal Harbor visiting his brother. Then the Japanese show up and declare war. He has to survive to get out of this hell hole. Only to be enlisted in the United States Air force. When  He was transferred to the Zootopian Air Force in England, he disliked it. But orders are orders





	1. War Is Hell But Ya Know That Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals, this is the first Zootopia fan fiction I've written. Really its the FIRST fan fiction ever. It is placed in WWII and has Zootopian characters. Later in the story they will merge. PLEASE understand that for now it will revolve around the oc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. But tried to steal the deed to the movie. I got ran over by Tow Mater. He lookes so nice but is vicious. But I DID steal the rights to Robin Hood. Come on Friar Tuck to Robin Hood.

It was a clear and pristine day at Pearl. December 7th 1941 was the exact date. George sighed as he got off his brother's ship. The U.S.S. Arizona sat in it's dock. That's when the gunfire started. The red fox tod looked up. Planes flew over head, bearing the red sun. His brother waved him back.

"George get outta here! NOW!" He took a few steps back, stumbling over his tail. He heard the high pitched whistling of the bombs. He turned and started to run. When he turned back he saw the Japs strafing parked planes and cars. He looked at the Arizona. Then the ship blew, flinging the fox back. He screamed the one name he knew.

"JAMES!!" He stood up ears ringing, and a burning vengeance showed its self. He ran to the nearest AA placement and started to give a hand. Only to be shoved back.

"HEY GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" George's anger boiled over.

"THEY JUST BLEW UP MY BROTHERS F-" He was interrupted when the tiger he was yelling at fell face first onto the concrete.

"HEY MAN DOWN!" The other mammals in the AA pit looked at the dead tiger then to George.

"Grab a helmet, get on this gun. And blow the Japs out of the air." The wolf who gave the command shoved a helmet at him and got on his knees to look at the downed tiger. George got on the AA gun. He saw a plane with a red sun on it so, he shot at it. The plane went down. He was going to survive today. The loss of his brother stung him though.

Wilde's POV

"You have to be joking. Right?" The Spitfire pilot laughed. When sober looks came his way he stopped laughing.

"PEARL IS UNDER ATTACK!?" Nick was puzzled. A rabbit with amethyst eyes spoke up.

"Wilde they are under attack. The Arizona was lost. James Reynard is confirmed dead. With 2,000 others." The fox started crying. James gave a hand to help him in boot camp. All the mammals in the room backed away. Nick didn't know what to do now. Every mammal in the bar went silent. A mammal start to hum Taps. Wait wasn't George exposed to visit James today too? He put his head in his paws. James is dead, but his brother is another story. George was younger but grew up good. He was polite to any lady and gentlemammal but could knock the front teeth out of any mammal. He hoped George survived.

 

Reynard's POV

A heavy sigh came out of the fox. He hadn't slept all night. But when the recruiter asked if he could fly an airplane he said yes. He father told him to train to fly a plane. His brother snuck him onto the base and with some help he was taught how to fly. When his instructor was flying though he ran out of fuel. His plane went down without a trace. A condolence letter appeared in Georges mail box informing him of his death. Now he focused on the future. He was whisked off by the recruiter to enlist. When he walked in to the office the recruiter put him on a scale to take his weight and then took his height. He was then pushed into an office. An arctic vixen looked at the red fox then at the bunny recruiter.

"Private Savage, what did I say about knocking?" While the buck was getting chewed at George was smiling.

"And what is so funny? Private Savage did his job. What did you do?" She was in his face, muzzles inches apart.

"I watched my brother die on the Arizona. Then I helped out at an AA battery. Ma'am I did above and beyond on my job." The vixen looked at the tod, and saluted him.

"Savage get him a flight suit and a plane. NOW!" Within a few hours he was assigned to a plane, and a group. The 26th recon fighter group. His plane was a P 51D Mustang. He was taught in a Spitfire. The arctic vixen came out with a small wooden box in her paws.

"Pilot Officer Reynard. Your weapon, M1911 handgun. Issued to infantry and sailors. If you are shot down you are to draw this gun and destroy any technology that the Axis powers can use against us. I'm Commander Skye, commanding officer of the 26th. The Red Flyers. All foxes." With that said she placed the box in his paws and did the unthinkable and kissed him. "Come back alive Reynard."


	2. In Order To Survive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Free here and I'm sorry about the first chapter. It was complete trash so I tried to fix it and, it acknowledged the changes but didn't make them.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 2  
> -Free
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters but George, George is mine. I'll let Zanrok and FoxInTheHenHouse take Zootopia. I'll take it from them.

George climbed into the cockpit of the plane. He was normal sized for a fox. The plane was built for foxes in mind. But when the plane was built it was built a little large so wolves could fly the plane. He still wondered why Commander Skye kissed him. 'Wait, fox mating season is in the winter, okay I understand the kiss now.' He sat in the seat, pulling on his flight jacket. He stood up and stepped out onto the wing of the P-51.

"Hey newbie, get in your plane!" George looked around to find where that voice came from. He saw the field mechanic, a cape buffalo, glaring at him.

"What?" He looked at the cape buffalo, glaring straight at him.

"You need to get off the wing!" George looked down at his feet. He saw the metal of the wing of the plane. He dove into the cockpit of the plane.

"Name's Leonard Bogo, you must be George Reynard. Heard something from Private Savage about you. People call me Chief." Bogo looked at the cockpit, where the fox was moving, trying to buckle himself in.

"Bogo! We got a fuel leak on an aircraft here!" Bogo turned and ran down the airfield.

"See you round Chief." He stepped out of the plane and onto the tarmac. He sighed when a scent caught him off guard. It smelled like cherries and cola. He remembered the hot days in Zootopia when he was visiting. It smelled kind of like Skye.

"Pilot Officer Reynard why are you not in your plane?" The fox jumped a mile in the air.

"Commander Skye, I-I was checking the plane over! Thank you for jump starting my mind!" The vixen didn't believe him, not one bit. He was daydreaming. 'About what though?' She made a mental note to chew him out for neglecting his duty.

"Pilot Officer George Gillis Reynard, my office, now. I have to talk to you about your new mission." New mission stopped him in his tracks. When the vixen gave an impatient sigh, the tod basically ran to the office tail wagging. His first mission on his first day! A smaller part of his mind said something else. 'She likes you.' 'OF course she likes me, we're in our mating season.' 'No sniff the air.' He did just that and a small scent hid under her normal scent. His eyes widened, she didn't **like** him, she loved him. His thoughts were cut off when Skye spoke.

Skye's POV

"George, me and you are being transferred to Zootopia. We are needed for additional air support. We are under the command of a Nicholas Piberus Wilde. He flies a Supermarine Spitfire. Of the twenty six foxes that started under his command only six are left." She paused and notice that he wasn't saying anything. He looked so handsome when he was lost in..'No focus on your duty, not Reynard!'

"George we might not come back alive." The red fox just did one thing: nod.

"Skye I know we might die, but always fight for the future, not what might happen, what you want to happen. I want to live a full life. I am in command of my fate, my choices and actions. Same goes for you. Peace was peace. War is war. 'It is common sense to take a method and try it. If it fails, admit it frankly and try another. But above all, try something.' 'The only thing we have to fear is fear it's self.' I want the mammals who killed my brother dead, but I want this war over first." Skye looked at the fox, she never saw this side of George. Well she saw the face he had once before, when he told her his brother died. ' _Mammals are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds. Franklin Delano Roosevelt'_ She remembered the things he had said, George was right.

"Get in your plane, now. We fly for Zootopia." George was already out the door when she stood up. When she got to the door, she saw he was in a full out run for his plane. She ran for her P-40 Curtiss Warhawk. They were on the runway at around the same time.

 

"Ladies first."

"What a gentlemammal." She rolled her eyes. He looked extremely handsome in the flight goggles. She fired up the engine, the propeller started moving. The radio's in the planes were set to communicate with each other. She moved the little microphone to under her jaw. She checked through the rudders and the elevators. She reached for her throttle lever and pushed it all the way forward. Her plane started to gain speed, then she couldn't feel the runway under the plane any more so she pulled up. She started circling the air field waiting for George. She saw his plane run down the runway, faster than any plane she's seen before.

"Commander, were you waiting for me? I didn't know you were this sentimental. I think you love me." She groaned.

"George, we are in the air alone, I can make your plane crash look like it was an accident."

"Someone is cranky, did you miss you na..."

"REYNARD, if you want to keep your tongue I suggest you shut up!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" She groaned again. The five hour trip to Guam was going to be long.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! CHIEF THEY'RE SO CUTE." Clawhauser heard every word that was said. She cursed under her breath.

 

December 9th, 1941

Isle Of Guam

0300

 

Reynard was an interesting tod. She got the nicknames 'Snowy, Fluff Tail, White Tail.' When they landed she punched him in the arm, hard.

"What was that for?" He was rubbing his sore arm. She punched him again.

"Dammit woman, cut it out." She just kept punching his arm. 'Need sleep, sleep with George...''NO!' They were led to their bunkhouses, and they slept till 9 in the morning.

 

"George, see you in Zootopia."

"See ya there Snowy."

"I will punch you again."

"Sorry...Snowy"

"UGH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to Venomheart_The_Dreamer for some helpful tips. 
> 
> I also have other news, Disney sent Obi Wan to retrieve Robin Hood. I am currently stuck in my basement. Someone, you're my only hope. SHI... Wait is that R2 D2? New plan.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> -Free


	3. Shoot out in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to help Zanrok out of the WildeHopps Navy, To no avail. But I had my hands on the title to Zootopia. Nick himself tranqed me. Huh, who knew they wanted to stay with Disney? So I'll join the Wolfeyer Navy. 
> 
> This is way over due. I am so sorry! But being a freshman in high school sucks, and I have finals soon! And SO DO WRITERS BLOCKS!
> 
> Enjoy  
> -Free  
> If you feel like it, put a slow, sad song on.

George sat in the cockpit of his plane. He had never been so nervous. When commanders don't say anything for long periods of time and you're in their presence, they're up to something. He chance a look over his left shoulder. He saw Commander Skye looking at him.

"Officer Reynard, we have around two hours left in our flight. Relax, enjoy the view." She looked a little on end. He heard the hum of another engine as a plane flew right in front of his plane.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" He traced the plane and saw the swastika on the tail of the plane. As soon as he saw it, he dropped the extra fuel tanks to engage the plane. He had six .50 cal to rid the world of a Zerman. As he kicked his mind into high gear, he didn't see the other plane that flew right behind him waiting to shoot him down. He never got the chance, .50 caliber rounds shot through the plane, tearing pieces of the wing off. The Messerschmitt 109 spiraled out control. Meanwhile George was closing the distance between the two planes. His left paw neared the trigger to the guns. He felt himself touch it, then he pulled it. A flurry of bullets hit the enemy 109. Soon a column of smoke was coming from the plane, then it burst into flames as George pulled up.

"Fancy shooting Reynard." The fox sighed. He knew that the mammal he just killed most likely had a family. He felt his heart start pulling in the direction of Skye. 'Fox mating season, messing with my feelings. I don't love her, I **CAN'T** love her, she's my commanding officer.'

"George, got plans when we land?"

"No. Skye how about a cup of coffee when we land?"

"Sure." Another hum came in. A plane engine. Then the sputtering of machine guns. The slight crunch of metal could be heard from George's plane.

"GEORGE! PULL UP." He started to have to fight to keep the nose of the plane up.

"DAMN IT! I'M GOING DOWN!!" The engine stalled and the plane started to go slower. Losing altitude, George guided the plane down to the ground. He lowered the landing gear. He felt the plane make contact with the ground. The aircraft pitched forward and slammed the nose into the ground. George slammed into the instrument panel. 

"That hurt." He reached up and touched his head. His paw came away covered in blood. He grabbed his survival bag, opened it, and pulled out a bandage. He started winding it around his head. A clicking noise came from behind him. He finished wrapping the bandage.

"Get outta your plane, or else I'm gonna fill you with lead." George turned around slowly. He saw a stag, holding a rifle.

"Whoa! Put down the rifle. I'm American! I was just shot down." The buck just grunted.

"Get outta the plane! Now!" The stag lifted the gun to his shoulder.

"I'm moving! Just don't shoot!" The rifle fell from his shoulder. George jumped straight out the cockpit. The stag held out his hoof.

"Your sidearm. Give it here." George unbuckled the holster for the handgun. He pulled it out slowly. The stag snatched from him. George gave him the handgun. The buck took it and threw it at the plane.

"Dad? That you?" A female voice came out of the woods behind the buck.

"Jessica go back to the truck. Just have to deal with this fox real quick." A small fawn ran out of the forest behind Earl.

"Dad, why? He can just go to the airbase as a prisoner of war." George looked up, hope in his eyes.

"JESSICA GO TO THE TRUCK. FOX QUIT MANIPULATING MY FAMILY!" The stag took careful aim. George closed his eyes, and waited for the shot that never came. He opened his eyes. He felt the young fawn hugging him. The stag lowered the rifle.

"Jessica, please go do what your father asked." The fawn looked at him.

"He's gonna shoot you!" George looked down. Her spirit was like his when his brother got into a fight.

"Let him shoot me. I'll see my brother once again. He was on the U.S.S. Arizona." She looked at him.

"But you'll die."

"And I'll die in the name of George Gillis Reynard." He thought about the last look James gave him before he had died.

"Sir, what's this?" She grabbed his dog tags.

"If my body is blown up or burnt, and they find my tags. They can identify my death date and who the body belonged to." George took the tags off. He put them in her hoof.

"Here take this to your dad." She let him go and ran to her father. The stag took them from her and threw them on the ground. Then he picked the fawn up and threw her behind him.

"JESSICA THIS  _FOX_ IS A LIAR! STAY BACK!" George sat down. He closed his eyes as the rifle fired. He felt the bullet pierce his flesh. He fell and let the darkness take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye was sitting in the bar on the base, drinking a British Scotch. She looked up when a young fawn ran in.

"Miss? Are you American?" Skye nodded.

"My father shot an American pilot in the woods by our home!" Skye stood up.

"Did you get his name?" The fawn nodded.

"Yes. George Reynard. I have his tags here!" The fawn gave her his dog tags. Skye looked them over. They were Georges.

"Take me there. Now." The fawn lead Skye to an Army vehicle.

"Skye? Where are you going?" Skye looked back at a tod that came out.

"To go get George." She drove off. The fawn pointed out directions as they drove. Skye felt her hackles raise as they got nearer and nearer to the house. The fawn got a little more anxious when they neared the house. Soon they turned off onto a small dirt road. Skye was on edge as the fawn pointed at the drive way.

"Here why don't you stay in the car. Okay?" The fawn just nodded. Skye turned on her heel towards the house. When she reached the door she knocked. A stag answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm Skye Ice and I saw my wing man get shot down over the woods. Have you seen the wreck site?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys and gals. I'm being pestered by Writers Block. I had to get SOMETHING out. Sorry if it might not be to quality but I tried. Might need to try and drink some coffee!


	4. A Lucky Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! I have been caught up in life and school and summer! I hope to post more often.... I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, hopefully this will pay off in the end with MT. Dew... That would be amazing, but enough of me. To the true show!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Free

All George knew was his head hurt like hell.

"Holy mother of Foxes! That hurt! Wowza!" He held his head. He looked around the room. He was in a hospital. How'd he get here? He looked to the side of the bed.

"Skye?" The white vixen that stood to the side jumped on him. She hugged him and kissed him. He looked confused all around the room.

"George! Your okay! You wouldn't wake up!" He noticed Nick and Judy standing in the back corner. The red fox stared at him with a face that spoke on it's own. Saying that he was relieved he was alive. George sighed softly.

"Of course I'm alive," He smiled despite the pain, "I'm too stubborn to die!" He chuckled.

"George! Shut your muzzle!" Skye punched him. "You scared me to death! I thought you were dead!!!" She was frantic over him. Worried beyond belief. George gave this small smirk, pleased.

"So lucky tod. They said you'll be fine in a few months. We... We had to find a new plane..." George looked at Nick in curiosity. "Your new plane is... The Corsair. F4U Corsair."

"Oh?" He was going to miss his Mustang. Damn plane was the best thing he'd ever seen. "Tell me more about the new plane!"

"Well, it's only built for foxes." He shrugged.

"Well, is it American?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Very bloody American. Even has the same Yankee star on the wing. And comes equipped with .50's. But the Medic says you're not to go in the air for a few months."

A long soft sigh left his lips. He looked at Skye, who was shaking her head in agreement. George rubbed his muzzle.

"So I'm grounded. Thanks pops." A slight snarl was loopex into his voice, and every mammal in the room knew he was.

"George, you can't do anything, that bullet was pretty deep in your leg."

"Skye, go away."

"George-"

"I said git!" Skyes ears and tail fell. She turned and led Nick from the room, leaving George. After the door shut, he wept unseen tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very evil person- Mwahahah! After downing MT. Dew after MT. Dew, I REVIVE THIS!
> 
> And I am totally not loosing my fudging mind. But the next Chapter of our heroic tail will be out in a few days. And I made an okay pun.
> 
> Tata!
> 
> ~Free

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed. Please be supportive. If it's to make fun of this work. GOOD BYE TURKEY! And nothing demeaning.
> 
> Please leave a comment!  
> -Free  
> *For some weird reason the POV for George is not being placed right. I might already be getting hacked by Disney!*


End file.
